Dançar
by jessica-semnadaprafaze123
Summary: dançar é onde todos se libertam,esquecem seus problemas e se deixam levar.Nada pode ser melhor que dançar,será mesmo?


*escrevi ouvindo "spotlight-Gucci Mane feat. Usher"

Dançar, sensação maravilhosa, que deixa o corpo vibrante, o corpo balança conforme o ritmo te libertando do restante do mundo, é só você e a música, em uma única sintonia, um único contado, dois em um. O calor humano em toda a parte me contagia a dançar, me sinto leve como uma fada que ta aprendendo a usar as asas. Se o Sasuke me visse agora com toda a certeza teria um infarto, mas a culpa é todinha dele, por mim estar aqui dançando até minhas pernas reclamarem, Sakura aparece e me entrega uma bebida colorida, isso é estranho, até há uns dias atrás ela queria minha morte por ,eu estar namorando o Sasuke,mas deixei para lá , ingeri toda a bebida, fez meu estômago esquentar, e se antes eu me sentia leve ,agora nem se fala, me sinto flutuando, levanto meus braços para o alto e deixo meu quadril seguir o ritmo da música.

De repente sinto mãos em minha cintura, viro de supetão e dou de cara com Genma, um dos caras mais cobiçados de toda a konoha me olhando ,digamos,sem inocência alguma. Sinto as maçãs de o meu rosto esquentarem, espera aí estou aqui para esquecer os problemas e não trair o Sasuke, eu seria incapaz de tal ato eu o amo. Tento me desvencilhar de Genma, porém uma vertigem me atinge e me sinto tonta, a bebida só podia ser, eu nunca bebo, ó deus quem me deu a bebida foi a Sakura, com o que eu estava na cabeça de aceitar.

-Vamos lá Hinata!

-Nã...

Antes que pudesse evitar Genma praticamente sai me arrastando para fora da boate, eu sem muita força dava pequenos socos em sua mão, como uma tentativa inútil de fugir, porém antes que ele alcançasse a porta alguém o barrou , quando olho Sasuke encarava Genma com uma cara de poucos amigos, me arrepiei com olhar dele, ele estava com o sharingan ativado, Genma no mesmo instante recuou percebendo o perigo, me soltando e desaparecendo no meio da fumaça e das pessoas que se movimentando, em uma dança perfeita, parecia haver sintonia.

Volto meus olhos para Sasuke, e ele me olha com pesar nos olhos, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele me pego pela mão

-Vamos para minha casa, então conversamos. -foi uma ordem, anui e só o segui, antes de sai observei uma ultima vez a boate e vi uma Sakura me encarando com uma face de puro ódio, senti medo e me aproximei mais de Sasuke, ele me olhou confuso, porém continuo a caminha da saída da boate.

O caminho até a sua casa foi em completo silêncio, Sasuke era sempre silencioso, só falava quando pediam sua opinião, ou tinha algo que tinha de muito importante a falar, porém aquele silêncio estava me incomodando profundamente. Sasuke desde que voltou para Konoha, está morando no clã Uchiha, é assombroso por só ele morar ali, porém ele pretende reconstruir o clã e alugar algumas casas, após reformá-las. Ele abre a porta para mim entrar, entro , eu fico parada no meio da sala, com os braços cruzados em frente a meus seios, silenciosamente ele se aproxima me abraça e sussurra em meu ouvido

-Desculpa Hinata. -vejo arrependimento em seu olhar, faz um ano da volta de Sasuke para a vila e uma semana de nosso namoro.

-Sasuke você tem que confiar mais em mim, Kiba é meu amigo e nada mais que isso. -falo dando ponto final nessa história. Sasuke sente um ciúme incontrolável de Kiba, mas parece que Kiba faz para provocar, sempre que o Sasuke aparece no campo de treinamento para me buscar, Kiba da um jeito de me abraçar ou sussurrar algo em meu ouvido, eu não tinha percebido até hoje, quando Sasuke chegou em casa e falou e brigou comigo me acusando de deixar Kiba ter intimidades comigo, ele gritou comigo,aquilo me assustou e muito. Sai correndo da casa dele, em prantos até que encontrei Ino, e ela me aconselhou irmos à boate para dançar, em uma tentativa de esquecer os problemas, aceitei e voltamos para nossa história atual.

Sinto um tremor percorrer meu corpo quando Sasuke morde o lóbulo de minha orelha.

-Prometo não brigar mais com você por causa do cachorro-ele me diz com a voz rouca, deixo um pequeno suspiro me escapar, quando ele me vira repentinamente, e me ataca em um beijo, que faz minhas pernas amolecerem, suas mãos descem até minhas coxas, onde eles as seguram içando-me para cima, me fazendo entrelaçar minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele me leva em direção ao quarto, sem descolar seus lábios dos meus, Sasuke tem sabor de menta é viciante eu adoro isso, entrelaço meus dedos em seu cabelo o puxando de leve, fazendo Sasuke gemer em meu ouvido, começo a beijar seu maxilar até descer para seu pescoço. Sinto meu corpo tocar no colchão macio, Sasuke fica em cima de mim e me beija novamente com mais voracidade, uma de suas mãos aperta meu seio por cima do vestido, jogo minha cabeça para trás deixando livre meu pescoço, onde ele beija e morde deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passa eufórico ele acaba por rasgar meu vestido

-Sas-Sasuke não era meu o vestido!- Ele solta uma risada rouca "Ino vai me matar", e ataca meus seios com a boca, me fazendo gemer alto, passo as mãos por suas costas puxando a camisa para cima ele me ajuda e joga a camisa em um canto qualquer.

-Deveria rasgar sua camisa também. -eu disse provocando, risadas no Sasuke, por fim ele retira a calça juntamente com a cueca ficando nu, fico maravilhada, eu não mereço um homem tão belo quanto ele, nesses momentos que eu entendo o porquê da Sakura não desistir do Sasuke tão facilmente, é muita coisa para se abrir mão.

Ele volta a me beijar, aproveitando para retirar minha calcinha, com o polegar ele massageou meu clitóris, me levando ao delírio de tanto prazer, quando ia reclamar por ele ter parado, o sinto dentro de mim de uma só vez e o mais fundo que ele conseguiu chegar, solto um grito, que soou mais como um gemido, nossos corpos entra em uma dança que ambos conhecemos que provoca sensações maravilhosas em nossos corpos, sinto que estou chegando ao ápice do prazer, e gozamos ao mesmo tempo. Nossos corpos suados colados como um só, Sasuke cai de lado na cama e me puxa para deitar sobre seu peito. Dormimos, e naquele momento percebi que nem mesmo dança pose ser tão prazerosa quanto uma noite de amor com Sasuke Uchiha.

FIM

*gente minha primeira one, não pude deixar de escrever, eu sonhei com isso, acreditam,sou uma pervertida até sonhando, o hentai ficou péssimo eu sei. Sou inexperiente tanto no ato de escrever historias quanto ao ato sexo. Então fiz o melhor que pude. Se puderem deixar um review, eu agradeço =D


End file.
